catartistgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinestripe
"Killing the medicine cat was the first step, so they can't heal whoever they want to kill, just in case." -Pinestripe estimating the prophecy cat's plan in Dark Shadows. Pinestripe is a white tabby tom with deep red stripes and light blue eyes. History MidnightClan Book 1 From Kit to Paw Pinepaw comes out of the bushes and notices the two kits. He asks why they are out in the forest and Bramblekit states that they went out of the camp, found a fox, defeated it, and met a StarClan cat who gave them a prophecy. Pinepaw told them he was out because he was told by Bluelight that he needed to get Borage for Finchmoon. he then told them to keep the prophecy a secret until they understood when it meant. He is later seen looking proudly at Bramblekit from the medicine as he becomes an apprentice. ''Into Camp'' Pinepaw notices Bramblepaw and Fluffypaw walking with a stranger to the medicine cat den. He says that he can't really help her until Bluelight gets back but he could help heal the scratches on her. Later Pinepaw is seen helping Bluelight open up the fox trap off the she-cat's leg. ''The New Apprentice'' When Sunstar calls for a meeting, Bramblepaw goes to sit by him. Pinepaw asks why Sunstar is calling a meeting at an odd time and Bramblepaw replies that he doesn't know. When the calico is renamed Dawnpaw and becomes an apprentice, everyone cheers, but Bramblepaw, Pinepaw and Fluffypaw cheer the loudest because they have all become good friends with Dawnpaw. Fluffypaw notices something and she nudges Bramblepaw and Pinepaw. She points towards Icepaw, who is not cheering at all. ''Dark Omen'' Pinepaw is now a full medicine cat, being given the name Pinestripe. Bramblepaw notices that Pinestripe looked troubled when he came back from the Mooncrystal but Bramblepaw knew not to ask him what he saw because it was forbidden to. Pinestripe was walking around MidnightClan territory when he spotted an omen where the moon was glowing blue. Pinestripe went to go tell Fluffypaw and Bramblepaw. He told them about the omen and soon they figured out that the omen was about Bluelight. ''Dark Shadows'' Pinestripe and the others raced into the camp to go find Bluelight. They look everywhere in the medicine cat den for her but do not find her. Pinestripe then lifts up a rock and find Bluelight in there, her neck covered in blood. Pinestripe then collapses beside Bluelight and cries. Fluffypaw wonders why rising beyond the stars has to do with killing a medicine cat and Pinestripe replies that the stars are the three leaders, Sunstar, Lynxstar, and Treestar, and killing the medicine cat if the first step to power. Pinestripe and the others then carry Bluelight's body out to the camp and he tells Sunstar she's dead. Trivia Interesting Facts * He is the adoptive brother of Icepaw * Both of his parents died in battle when he was very young Quotes "Let's keep the prophecy a secret for now. I'll help you understand the prophecy. When we have it all figured out, we'll tell Sunstar." -Pinepaw about the prophecy From Kit to Paw, page 3Category:Characters Category:Supportive Characters Category:Toms Category:Medicine Cats Category:MidnightClan cats Category:From Kit to Paw cats Category:Apprentices Category:Medicine Cat apprentices Category:Into Camp cats Category:The New Apprentice cats Category:Dark Omen cats Category:Dark Shadows cats Category:The StarCrystal cats Category:Poppykit's Message cats Category:Trouble in MidnightClan cats Category:Becoming Warriors cats Category:The Tabby Warrior? cats Category:The Gathering cats Category:Patrol cats Category:Fluffyfur's Mistake cats Category:Icefire's Turn cats Category:Opposing Minds cats Category:Prologue cats Category:Observe and Admit cats Category:Deceased Cats Category:StarClan Cats